


Speaking their truth

by Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright



Series: Flash Bang Bingo (team orange) [19]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Film star Alec, Film star Lydia, Magnus and Isabelle appear, Manager Ragnor, sh flash bang bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright/pseuds/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright
Summary: When Hollywood golden couple, action star Alec Lightwood and rom-com queen Lydia Branwell call an unexpected press conference none of the press corp attending expected what they got.Prompt: fake/pretend relationshipsTeam orange





	Speaking their truth

“You ready Alec?” Lydia grabbed his hand and looked at him with concern. “You know we don't have to do this if you’re not ready.”

“No, I want this..It’s time.” Alec didn't even hesitate.

He knew he should be nervous, through the double doors in front of him anyone who was anyone in the world of celebrity press was waiting for a statement from Hollywood’s hottest couple, top action star Alec Lightwood and rom-com queen Lydia Branwell. Well this was press conference they’d never forget.

……….

ONE WEEK EARLIER

“Lyds, we need to talk.”

Alec and Lydia were hanging out at Alec’s house in the Hollywood hills. It’d been a big night for both of them last night and the paparazzi had gone crazy when the golden couple had arrived at the Oscars. Already there were photos all over the gossip mags, the kind of promotion that every star dreamed of but looking at the pictures Alec just felt nauseous.

“I know.” Lydia replied squeezing Alec’s hand softly.

Alec and Lydia had known each other for years and there was no doubt in Alec’s mind that she was one of his best friends. When his old manager, Valentine Morgenstern, had suggested she’d make the perfect fake girlfriend it had seemed so simple, such an obvious solution. Valentine had insisted that no one wanted a gay action star and Alec had been new to the profession and had just gone along with what his manager had said, trusting he was acting in Alec’s best interests. He couldn't have been more wrong.

Three years later and Alec’s career had taken off as had Lydia’s and Valentine Morgenstern was in prison for embezzling millions off his clients. Everything had changed and Alec was tired of pretending but he knew he needed to talk to Lydia first, after all her career was on the line too.

“Alec I…” Lydia began to speak.

“I can't do this anymore..” Both of them said together pausing for a second before breaking into relieved laughter.

“Oh thank the angel…” Lydia laughed. “You had me worried there for a second.”

“I know, me too..” Alec felt lighter than he had in years.

………….

PRESENT DAY

Alec took a deep breath and squeezed Lydia’s hand. It seemed like a lifetime ago that they’d talked everything through, coming to the decision that had led them to this moment.

Once they’d made up their minds everything had seemed to fall into place as if meant to be. If he was honest Alec had expected it to be more of a struggle but even his new manager, Ragnor Fell, had been on board. Alec smiled softly to himself when he remembered the Brit’s reaction to Alec’s and Lydia’s plan, _‘about bloody time’_ he’d said. Whatever happened next he knew there were so many people who had his back.

“Let’s do this.” Alec said and Lydia nodded. The next few minutes were going to change their lives.

…………

The light from the flash bulbs going off was almost disorientating as Alec and Lydia took their seats in the middle two chairs behind the desk that had been set up for the conference. Everywhere reporters were standing to ask questions.

_“Are you guys getting engaged..”_

_“Is this a break up..”_

_“Working on a film together..”_

Not a single person seemed to get why they were really here, or maybe they did but nobody wanted to say it.

Ragnor Fell stepped forward looking pristine as ever in his perfect tweed suit.

“Right everyone settle down...Alec and Lydia have a statement for you and the sooner you quieten down the sooner we’ll get to it. We ask that you refrain from questions until the end when they’ll be happy to answer.” Ragnor spoke with a polite authority and the room quietened down to a low hum.

Alec and Lydia put their clasped hands onto the table, holding onto each other like a lifeline. Glancing across Alec saw Lydia nod almost imperceptibly and he knew it was now or never.

“Thank you everyone for coming here, we really appreciate it.” Alec looked at Lydia who smiled in encouragement. “Today is a really important day for Lydia and I and we know you’ll have a lot of questions..”

A murmur ran through the crowd as Alec paused.

“We’ve both been very lucky in our careers but we both feel it’s time we come clean.” Alec heard the gasp that went through the crowds and noticed the flurry of activity as reporters grabbed their notepads and began to write. “As you know both of us were managed by Valentine Morgenstern and he managed to fool both of us. Stealing money wasn't, however, the only thing he did. Valentine convinced us both that lying was the only way to make it in this business and as we were both young we believed him. He told us that no one would want to employ us if they knew who we really were, maybe he was right, but we both feel it’s time we told the truth.”

Alec paused for a second, the room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop and Alec felt his nerves return with a vengeance. Fortunately Lydia took over.

“Alec Lightwood has been my best friend for more years than I can remember.” Lydia spoke quietly at first but her voice increased in volume as she continued. “I can't thank him enough because without him I don't think I’d have the courage to do what I’m doing today.”

Lydia squeezed his hand before letting it go.

“But not only that, because of him I met the love of my life.” Lydia continued, one of the reporters went to stand, rapidly rethinking when Ragnor glared at him. “Both Alec and I are tired of hiding, tired of pretending to be the dream couple we’ve never been. So without further ado there are two people we’d like you to meet. Two people who’ve helped both Alec and I have the courage to speak our truth.”

The crowds turned their head in unison as the double doors to the room opened again, this time revealing two people they knew well. Two of the most famous fashion designers in the business and founders of B&L.

“My boyfriend Magnus Bane.” Alec declared

“And my girlfriend Isabelle Lightwood.” Lydia smiled happily.

The room was stunned into silence as Isabelle and Magnus made their way to the table. It was only when Alec stood and pulled Magnus into a kiss that the room erupted. Alec didn't even notice.

As he and Magnus pulled apart he noticed Isabelle and Lydia had mirrored their position.

When the four of them sat down again Alec knew it would be to be bombarded with questions but he couldn't find it within himself to care. With Magnus hand in his he felt like he could conquer the world and whatever happened from here he knew that for the first time in his life he felt truly free.

  
  
  



End file.
